


Karate Kid - Second Date Update - Brooke and Jubal in the Morning -EMPI RANTS!

by TheEmpressAR



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: 80s nostalgia letdown, I Don't Even Know, Other, Rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/pseuds/TheEmpressAR
Summary: This second date update got me SO LIVID...I just had to share it with you!!!George Santayana. Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it. <---OH I HOPE SO...in this case!!!





	Karate Kid - Second Date Update - Brooke and Jubal in the Morning -EMPI RANTS!

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this on Tumblr...but with my Absentminded mind I will have forgotten it by the time I get home. I wanted to write this while it was still fresh in my brain and get everyone's take on it!!
> 
> Let me know what you think!!! And if you're as HOPPING MAD with today's generation as I AM!!!

most of this is going to be unedited RANTAGE so please don't mind the errors....I'll try my best!

 

So I was driving to work today...and I always listen to this radio program called "Brooke and Jubal In the Morning". (Anyone heard of it??) They have a segment on their show called "The Second Date Update"  This is where callers can call in and ask Jubal to call someone they recently went out on a date with and are not returning their phone calls or texts because they are getting ghosted or blown off.  A lot of these are really funny and if you want you can look them up online.  

 

Today's second date update call...I was floored....A:  because earlier I heard a prank phone call and the woman he pranked was named Danielle...(I can't get out of this realm if I tried!  So I was already chuffed!! I took it as all of my Cobra Sisters telling me to GET WRITING)  So when this came later I was just like...what is the Universe trying to tell me??

 

The caller was a guy...we'll call him Mike...can't remember his name and he went out with this heifer called I dunno...Becky...meh.  He tells Jubal they went on a date to a restaurant and while they were waiting a fly was buzzing around the table.  He thought he was trying to be slick and pretending to catch the fly with his mouth...GROSS...but anyway...apparently the fly got accidentally sucked in at one point and now he had a fly in his mouth.  It was a crowded restaurant so he didn't know if he should just excuse himself to the bathroom or....swallow it down.  All the while his date was watching this.  

He eventually got up with the fly in his mouth and said "excruff mee" and went to the bathroom and spit it out.  He came back and she was looking at him like "ugh...you just did that"  So HE proceeds to say  "Well...at least it would make Mr. Miyagi proud."  

This heifer just sat there and looked at him like he was from another planet.  He said...he tried to recover from that line but she clearly did not get his reference.  He goes...you know...The Karate Kid?  She said she didn't have a clue what he was referring to.  (By this time I'm already shaking my fist at my radio)

Brooke and Jubal are like nodding and agreeing with him but they both say stuff like well...you tried with a more than 30 year old reference to a movie...maybe she just doesn't watch those kinds of movies.  To which he was rightfully shocked saying...WHO doesn't know The Karate Kid??!!

So then Jubal gets her on the phone and she's already like...UGH...THAT GUY...The Fly Guy...etc.  And they make some jokes (She hacked up Mr. Miyagi's name and Jubal had to correct her...I was throwing stuff on the floor of my car at the radio now) and she finally says...Fly aside I wouldn't go out with his pretentious ass again anyway...and Jubal asks why...She said throughout the whole date he kept making inane obscure pop culture references to old movies she could "give a crap less about"  (I was swerving on the road now)  She called him rude because he kept saying...come on...you gotta know about this scene or this 80s movie and she was going I DON'T CARE!!  Said something about Beverly Hills Cop and a couple other 80s movies he liked. 

So Mike hops on the call without waiting for Jubal's surprise announcement, which is the original caller is always on the other line listening...and goes...REALLY??!!!  You mean to tell me you don't know ANYTHING about The Karate Kid...and she goes NO and I don't want to know about all that old crap...I'll NEVER watch any of those movies and I'll never have any interest.  I was telling Mike (who was beside himself at this point) to MOVE ON!!!  She's not worth it, Buddy!!

He says...you mean to tell me you don't even know about Back to the Future??  She's like Back to the What??  and then he says Home Alone and does the Home Alone shtick and she gets pissed and hangs up the phone on him.  Everyone is kinda flabbergasted at this point.  Jubal has to ask if she would go out on a second date for him and they will pay for it, regardless if they hang up the phone or not and says that he doesn't think Mike's gonna get another date out of this.  

Mike says GOOD and I hope she goes back under that rock she crawled out of....can't say as I blame old Mike there.

I know the times they are a'changing...but I mean...HOW can you NOT know what at least SOME 80s classic movies are...have we gone that far?? I mean I guess it's like asking us to go back and watch Silver Screen movies...for some YES it's GREAT but for most it's like 'I don't like anything that's not in color.'   

 

I dunno...that made my blood boil BIG TIME today...oh and it was just ANOTHER Karate Kid reference for my day telling me I BELONG in my HAPPY LITTLE UNIVERSE and I wanted to call into the show and get Mike's number...he sounds JUST LIKE MY KINDA GUY!!!

I'll take all comments good or bad on this one...all I know is...MY 21 year old daughter LOVES 80s movies and my 2 year old grandson made me PROUD when I saw he likes the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man from Ghostbusters!! DON'T LET THE 80s DIE!!!

 

 


End file.
